


【久白】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末5

by Sasorichann



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 4





	【久白】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末5

5.  
大平失踪了。  
他似乎从来没有存在过这里，也似乎所有人都不曾记得他。被吹平的沙丘，被填满的海洋，至少在石缝或岩层里有迹可循，而他，未留半点痕迹。  
飞鸟扑棱着翅膀拖下一长串投影，把覆盖校舍的枫藤上所背负着的光，分割成细细的线。  
放课后久保田和白岩在顶楼天台吹风，俯视铁丝网外通常运转的世界，小卖部的老大爷按时摆出刨冰机，他的柴犬依然以熟悉的频率摇着尾巴，穿梭在教学楼之间的情侣们赴着一个又一个约，落日加热了校服衣摆的颜色。  
老大爷，柴犬，男男女女。  
没人知道大平祥生何许人也。  
好像被硬生生剥离出这个世界一样，构成他的每个细胞每道血管每根毛发，都彻底消弭了。  
“我寻遍了祥生可能去的所有地方，都没有找到他。”  
“你很难过吗？白岩前辈。”  
“说不上来，噢，我是说，难过是肯定的。”  
白岩很少出现游移不定的眼神，嘴角也不自然地牵了牵。注视着心上人的久保田闪过一丝疑惑，那丝疑惑又马上被自己假设许久的判断占据了：  
大平回去了。回到为了准备出道而挥汗如雨的那个世界了。  
“你很在乎他？”  
“是的。”白岩直言不讳。“他是我认识了四个月的……学弟。他不在，有点不习惯。”  
从四月到八月，这四个月，久保田不知道发生过什么，他开始羡慕这个四月，学校正中央古老大钟上一格一格走过的秒针，见证了大平和白岩的、他不曾加入的时光。  
“也请在乎我吧！”一向不喜表露情绪的久保田，终于鼓起勇气郑重地鞠了一个九十度躬。  
白岩偏过头去，将凌乱的刘海理顺：“嗯，祥生说了，让我试着喜欢你。”

在大平失踪的前一天，白岩用啃完一个炒面面包的时间，听大平回答“是我们祥生中意的男孩子吗？”这个问题。  
“诶？当然不是。”大平直视着白岩的眼睛，“怎么会呢？我对那家伙……”  
“嘛，祥生也到春心萌动的年龄了，不要害羞，需要我帮你牵线吗？不过那孩子倒是有点叛逆呢，我说话不一定听喔？”白岩的嘴巴被炒面塞得满满的，费了半天劲才全部咽下去，提起这个话题，咬肌又一次生动起来，“我对那孩子也不是很了解，严格来说只见过两次面？唇钉很引人注目呢，不过这个学校里，大家都是有个性的人，看上去难以接近，其实内心都非常柔软哟。如果祥生不好意思和他告白的话，作为学长的我替祥生去说也没问题，谁叫我最喜欢祥生呢？”  
“我也最喜欢瑠姫くん，但……不不不是这个问题，正好相反，要牵线的是我才对，那个，瑠姫くん，久保田有人，他，想和你睡！”  
要把小白鼠放置在合适的实验条件里，首先要制造出实验条件。拥有这个思路的大平，在手足无措杂乱无章的解释之后，目睹了白岩被面包噎住的全过程。  
“所以呢？”白岩喝了一小口水，呼吸恢复了平静，眼神沉下去，像丢进宇宙黑洞里的一粒欧泊石，在无限坠落的不规则航道上，反射出明明灭灭的恒星的光，最终悬浮在深不可测的引力中心。  
“所以，”大平皱了皱泛红的鼻头，“瑠姫くん试着去喜欢他如何？”  
白岩没有表现出太多惊异，甚至没有询问大平讲出此话的原因。  
他开始了冗长到令人心慌的沉默。  
沉默到上课铃响，沉默到第二天大平消失不见。

白岩反复回味大平所说的话，此时，正目不转睛盯着久保田的鞋尖沉思。  
久保田望着他低头时静止在眼前的发旋出神。  
“……但是，不是说喜欢，就可以喜欢，对吧。喜欢这种情感，并不像Chrome Hearts手环，想要的话去买就能得到。”  
久保田不置可否。  
“不过既然是祥生所期望的。”白岩沿着铁丝网蹲下，暖色调的宽大校服衣摆蹭在水泥地上，沾了些灰尘。他把手从衣兜里伸出来，勾了勾：“你也蹲下。”  
久保田不知道他想做什么，照着做了，于是他们的身形被铁丝网下的水泥墙挡住了。  
这样一来，无论从哪个角度，没人可以发现他们了。  
“近一点。”  
久保田就着下蹲的姿势，小幅度向前挪了一些，他感到背后的云层逐步压低，拥挤在头顶上方，正在蓄谋什么。  
可能要下雨了。  
白岩的嘴唇覆盖上来的时候，久保田仿佛看到从古老大钟上脱落的秒针，哗啦啦分崩离析。

（待续）


End file.
